My Life as Kags
by BlueEyedBeauty17
Summary: Kagome used to be popular but now in senior year she's chosen to be an outcast and make her senior year her best yet. But will Kikyo ruin it for her? Bad summary but please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or the story plot for My Life as Liz. I OWN NOTHING!!!

**A/N: **This story mixes with the new MTV show My Life as Liz and basically replaces Liz with Kagome. And yes the places in my stories ARE real I used to live in Fayetteville and my cousin goes to Jack Britt High.

**Summary:** Kagome used to be one of the most popular girls in school until she decided to ditch the popular girls and become the real Kagome. Now she must try to make senior year the best year yet while trying not to get in the way of the evil Kikyo.

Kag's POV:

Okay so let's start from the beginning. My name is Kagome Naomi Higurashi and I am 17 years old. I live in Fayetteville, NC and go to Barbie Doll High also known as Jack Britt High School. I live with my parents and my younger brother in a development not far from my school. I have long black hair with purple streaks, ocean blue eyes, a nice oval-shaped face and light skin.

So now onto what's going on. Well I mentioned my town and school right? Yeah, well that's kind of what all of this is about. You see my entire school is full of superficial, backstabbing, selfish bitches that don't care about anything other than themselves, boys, and what to wear to the next school function. How do I know? I used to be one of them, correction I used to rule them. Hard to picture right? Well trust me I'm not lying I used to be the "queen bee" if you will. But not this year, this year I have vowed to be myself no matter the cost and trust me there was a cost. My old "friends" hate me and want to make my life a living hell, I'm a social disease, and no one wants anything to do with me. I have had to befriend the very people I used to make fun of, the social rejects. Contrary to belief though they are probably the greatest people you'll ever know. There's Sango, my best friend since kindergarten, they Barbie dolls hate her because in middle school she had braces and they used to call her brace face. My other friends are Rin, Ayame, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga, Shippo, Bankotsu, and last but not least, my best friend and secret crush, Inuyasha. We are the outcasts, the social rejects, the Barbie dolls' worst fear and enemy. And this year we are going to take over the school! We just have to live through the first day first.

**A/N:** Okay review please! I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer I promise I just didn't know what else to write about. So yeah just tell me what you think. Should I keep going?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, the story plot for My Life as Liz, or any song used in my stories. **BOTTOM LINE: **I OWN NOTHING!!!

Kag's POV:

_Bed spread bandit since '89_

_You wear your heart on your sleeve_

_And I threw mine to the sky_

_Bounce, bounce baby, Bounce back to me (You don't need this)_

_Bounce, bounce baby, Bounce back to me (You don't need this)_

_This is it, Call it quits with honesty (You don't need this)_

_Every word is a curse let loose on me_

_Your mouth it moves but fails to speak_

_And when you use your lips they better be on me_

***SLAM!***** **"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!" I groaned as I slammed my fist down on my alarm clock, only to realize it was my cell phone ringing and that I just broke my third alarm clock this month. I looked at the caller ID and groaned even louder before I answered, "What could you possibly want at this hour?" I ask my best friend Inuyasha. I could hear him smirking on the other line. "Morning princess, happy first day of school." I roll my eyes and ask him what time it was. "It's 6 o'clock am sunshine." He cheeringly replies. Ugh if I weren't totally in love with him I'd kill him. "SIX O'CLOCK!!!! YOU WOKE ME UP AN HOUR BEFORE I HAD TO BE!?" I yell at him completely pissed off. "Uh, yeah I was bored and I thought '_Now who can I annoy this morning without being murdered_' I couldn't think of anyone so I figured I'd call you." Wow seriously? Ugh note to self KILL INUYASHA! "Well thanks a lot I love you too buddy." I replied sarcastically. "Alright well now that I'm awake now you wanna come over and help me get ready for school?" As pissed off as I am I have no idea what I'm wearing to school and he always knows what looks best on me, not in the way gay guys do though. "Sure I'll be over there in 20 minutes, shower before I get there Princess Stinkle." I didn't even dignify that comment with a response I just hung up and went to take a shower.

When I got out of the shower I did my hair and went back to my room. No surprise Inuyasha was already there and was lying on my bed reading a magazine. When he noticed me he grinned. "You know some moisturizer could do WONDERS for your skin." He told me in his best gay voice. "REALLY!? OMG! THANKS!!" I laughed as I went to my closet to find something to wear to my first day of senior year. After looking for about 5 minutes I gave up and went to lie down on my bed. Inuyasha went to my closet and after about 30 seconds came out with a pair of hip huggers and a 'Boys Like Girls' t-shirt. "How do you do that?" I asked him completely shocked that no matter what the occasion he always seems to find the perfect outfit for me. I mean you would think I'd get over it but I just never can. He is a genius. "It's not that hard Kags. The hip huggers make your hips look sexy as hell and the t-shirt accentuates your natural curves." I blushed at his comment. "Uh, thanks okay give 'em." I said reaching my hand out. After I finished getting dressed I looked and the mirror and saw…HE WAS RIGHT AGAIN!! Ugh, I hate when he's right. I roll my eyes at him, grab my bag and walk down the stairs and out the door to his car. As I predicted Inuyasha followed my lead and got into the car in the driver's seat, turned on the car and started toward our high school. Oh joy! Another fun-filled year with the sluttiest, dumbest, meanest bitches alive. Well at least Inuyasha is here with me.

**A/N: **Okay so what do you think? I'm going to try and update every day but try to bare with me. Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, the story plot for My Life as Liz, or any song used in my stories. **BOTTOM LINE: **I OWN NOTHING!!!

Kag's POV:

When we pulled up to Jack Britt I saw our friends hanging out on their cars like usual. I looked around and started to sigh when I didn't see the bitches but fate hates me at that moment I saw the queens of the bitches themselves Kikyo, Kagura, and Yura, also known as my ex "friends," pull up to the school in Kikyo's ugly ass pink convertible. Oh joy, just what I need an encounter with stupid bitches.

So let me give you the basics on these *ahem* "lovely" young ladies. Well let's start from the lowest of the bitches, Yura. After I ditched the slut squad Kikyo needed a new lackey and who else than the meanest, most stuck up, fakest, sluttiest of the bitch leeches. Next we have Kagura, Kikyo's new right hand dumbass, who can smell a rumor 10 miles away. She knows everything about everyone, basically she's Kikyo's eyes and ears. She may not seem like it but she is probably the dumbest whore alive. I mean I'm surprised she even made it past kindergarten let alone high school, although I'm sure she knows how to flaunt her "accents" if you know what I mean. And finally we have the queen bitch herself da dada da, Kikyo! Kikyo is the biggest bitch imaginable. She's judgmental, backstabbing, two-faced, and the biggest whore out of the bitch squad. They all hate me because I wanted to be a real human being rather than a mindless clone.

Kikyo saw us and glared. I rolled my eyes; wow does she really think she's intimidating? I was her best friend and I know she's all talk, no action. She can't hit worth a shit and one hit she's bawling like a newborn baby. Also knowing her stalkerish obsession-like crush on Inuyasha my ingenious mind hatched a brilliant, if I do say so myself, plan. While she was still glaring I gently grabbed Inuyasha by the face and kissed him. Now this wasn't just any kiss, I've been in love with Inuyasha since I was 2 years old when Koga Ookami took my chocolate chip cookie and Inuyasha and I tag teamed and beat his ass at the park, so this kiss was filled with all of the love and passion I have felt for him for the last 15 years. To my heart stopping surprise as soon as my lips touched his Inuyasha kissed back!! And is it just me or was he actually ENJOYING this? After what seemed like a lifetime but was unfortunately only a few minutes we parted for air and I know I had the biggest grin on my face. I didn't even care about pissing Kikyo off anymore all I cared about was that kiss. I looked up at Inuyasha and he was looking at me in the way he usually does when he thinks I'm not looking but this time I understood what the look was, love. He had an infinite amount of love in his eyes. I just couldn't help myself. I lifted my head and kissed him again. It just felt so right to have his arms wrapped around me and kissing me back. It was like we were made for this, to be together. After we parted again I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me. And like the cocky bastard he is he smirked. SMIRKED! "So how long have you been wanting to do that?" he asked after a couple seconds. I glared at him and walked away. '_That stupid JERK!! I just basically showed the entire school that I'm in love with him and he just HAS to ruin it by being his cocky asshole self._' I walked past Kikyo and her drones and after seeing her face I couldn't help but smirk myself and cheer up a bit.

The bell rang and signaled for everyone to get their stuff and head to first period. I went to my locker and grabbed my stuff for class when I was suddenly surrounded by Sango, Rin, and Ayame and they were pissed! "What the HELL was that!?" Sango practically screamed. "Yeah Kags, you finally kiss Inuyasha not once but TWICE and you just WALK AWAY!" Rin said. Great I was never going to live this one down. "Kags, you need to go talk to him. He was just teasing I mean I know he has bad timing but you should have seen his face after you left he was crushed." Ayame contributed. Fantastic I just crushed the love of my life and best friend. "Really? ***sigh*** **I** guess you guys are right. Okay I'll talk to him next period when we have free period together." I told them and then proceeded to go to class.

After first period let out I went to where Inuyasha and I usually hang out alone when we have a free period together or are ditching class. Like I predicted he was sitting under the huge oak tree drawing in his sketchbook. I sat next to him and waited for him to notice me. I didn't have to wait long because not two seconds after I sat down he closed his book and looked at me. "What are you doing here?" he asked me. I looked into his eyes and what I saw made my heart break into a million pieces. Ayame was right he was completely crushed. Man I fucked up royally. Well time to fix it. "What do you mean 'What am I doing here?' I came to talk to you." I told him. "Why? I think you've done enough damage I don't need to hear rejection." What!? He thought I was rejecting him? Oh no, this was worst than I thought. "Rejection? You think I'm rejecting you? You really are an idiot aren't you?" I replied. "Isn't that why you walked off after we kissed? Because you don't want to be with me?" I looked at him like he had two heads. Who would ever reject him? I mean he's Inuyasha Takahashi! The hottest, sweetest, nicest, funniest, best guy no person alive! "If I didn't want to be with you why would I kiss you in the first place?" I asked him. Ha! Let's see him come up with a good enough come back now. "I know Kikyo has an obsession with me Kagome you were probably just kissing me to piss her off." Damn! Outsmarted again. I have no choice I have to tell him how I feel. Well here goes nothing. I opened my mouth and was about to tell him I loved him when he stood up and said, "Don't Kagome, I don't want to hear it. You know I don't think we should hang out anymore." He was about to walk away when I stood up and grabbed his face and for the third time that day kissed those perfect lips of his. "You idiot I love you and I always have. I wasn't just kissing you to piss Kikyo off. And as for the friends thing you're right we can't be friends anymore." He looked at me like his whole world was being snatched away from him. "We can't be friends anymore because I don't want to be just friends. I want to be more." I finished before he thought I wasn't ever going to talk to him again. "Well then Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I thought I was going to faint. '_Is he really asking me this!? Does Inuyasha really want ME to be his GIRLFRIEND!?' _I thought. Then I realized he was waiting for me to answer and I was just standing there like the idiot I am. I quickly composed myself and before I knew what was happening I launched at him screaming "YES!!!" As soon as that word left my mouth Inuyasha smiled the most dazzling smile I've ever seen and for the first time grabbed me and kissed me. I was on cloud 9. Not only did I get to kiss Inuyasha not one but FOUR times in one day but I'm also now dating the greatest person of all time. Now all we have to do is tell our friends.

**A/N: **Well what do you think? I appreciate the reviews I got and I would love more. If you have an idea for the story please let me know. R&R Please!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, the story plot for My Life as Liz, or any song used in my stories. **BOTTOM LINE: **I OWN NOTHING!!!

Kag's POV:

At lunchtime Inuyasha and I were waiting at our usual spot for our friends. I didn't show it but I was really nervous. I mean Sango, Rin, and Ayame will love it but they might kill me for not telling them sooner. Well I guess here goes nothing. I leaned on Inuyasha as I saw our friends approaching. As they all sat down I took a deep breath to calm myself but before I could say anything Sango started to talk. "Kags I have something to tell you!" She exclaimed. I smiled and let her continue. "Miroku and I are dating, so are Ayame and Koga." She finished. I smiled at her and I was instantly calmed. I was being dumb. Of course my friends would be okay with us dating I mean they've been telling me to tell him how I feel for about 5 years now. I leaned more on Inuyasha and just told them. "That's great! I have something to tell you too. Inuyasha and I are dating too." Not two seconds after I finished Sango launched herself at me and hugged me so hard I could barely breathe. "Oh my God! Finally!!" Sango shouted as she got off of me. I glared at her. I mean yeah sure it took me a while to tell him but she doesn't have to act as if it's this HUGE deal.

After the initial shock of things settled down we all engaged in meaningless conversation until SHE walked over and just had to piss me off. I saw Kikyo heading toward us and I instantly got into defense mode. "Hi Inuyasha." The bitch said trying to sound sexy but failing miserably. Inuyasha just ignored her and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and snuggled into him. "You know Inu I was thinking we haven't gone out in such a long time and I think it's time we do. My parents won't be home tonight. What do you say to a nice dinner and then we go back to my house for some fun?" That was the final straw. No way was this whore going to try and steal MY boyfriend. I stood up and stared her down. "Inuyasha already has plans for tonight so why don't you go back to your street corner Kinky-hoe." I said venomously. "Inu don't tell me you've become so desperate that you've resorted to dating worthless trash." That was it. No one calls Kagome Naomi Higurashi trash! I was fuming by then and just two seconds away from kicking her silicone ass. "Why don't you just get over it Kagome you're worthless and you'll never be good enough for anyone. You're trash sweetie just accept it." That was it. As she was about to go over to Inuyasha I grabbed her by her cheap extensions and punched her in the face as hard as I could. She tried to grab my hair but I was too fast for her. In less than a second she was on the ground with me beating the living shit out of her. After about 5 minutes I was pulled off of her and to my satisfaction she was bleeding really bad. Her nose was broken and I think I might have popped one of her implants. Well that's what she gets for getting cheap ones. I looked to see who was holding me back and it was Inuyasha! Does he like her or something? "Yash what are you doing?" I asked him completely confused as to why he would stop me from killing her. "So you don't get into more trouble. If I kept letting you beat her you'd probably kill her Kitty. I think breaking her nose, ripping out her hair, and popping her implants is enough for now." Ripping out her hair? What was he talking about? That was when I realized that the back of her head was completely bald and I had a huge clump of hair entwined in my fingers. I stopped struggling and Inuyasha let me go. "You're right. Thanks Puppy." I said as I gently kissed him. "Awwwwwwww that's sooo cute!" I heard Sango, Rin, and Ayame say as I turned around to discover they were still there. "Yeah well as cute as that was I suggest we get out of here and act like this never happened don't you?" Miroku asked. He was right. By the look of the damage I was screwed if I was caught here. We all got our stuff and left leaving Kinky-hoe to call her plastic surgeon.

After that school was basically non-eventful. We didn't get in trouble for the fight because no one believed that I would kick Kikyo's ass. The best part was because she was in such a "psychotic" state the principal suspended her for lying to authority figures.

Inuyasha drove me home like usual. The ride was nothing special really, rocking out to the radio and joking around like we usually did. What was different was when we were in my room. Instead of the usual joking around and listening to my stereo we were on my bed making out. I could get used to this.

"I love you Kagome," Inuyasha said as we parted for air. "I've waited so long for us to get together." He finished as we started kissing again. Oh yeah I can DEFFINATELY get used to this.

**A/N: **Sorry! I know this is short and I haven't updated in FOREVER but I've just been so busy with catching up on my school work I haven't had time. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and update sooner. Please also read 'Old Southern Rules' once I've updated. R&R thank you!


End file.
